New Beginnings: August 1975
by miraleeann
Summary: An extension of the New Beginnings world. Warning: this story contains the spanking of a 14 year old- if that is not your cup of tea, please do not read it. AU
1. August 1975

**Enjoy! And let me know if you would be interested in a second chapter.**

* * *

August 1975

"Charles!" The panicked voice rang through the house. "Charles!"

Charles jumped up from his chair, nearly knocking it over in the process. He moved through his study at a rapid speed. His wife had taken the boys to Diagon Alley over an hour ago to shop for new school things. He hadn't expected them home anytime soon and the panic in her voice was causing his heart to beat at a rapid pace.

"What is it Love?" He questioned as he stepped into the hall.

"I've lost him," she shrieked as she came rushing down the hallway and into his arms. The tears were streaming down her face.

"You've lost who?" Charles asked. His heart was now beating even faster if possible. He could feel his palms sweating.

"Sirius," James supplied as he appeared in the hallway as well. "We couldn't find him anywhere."

Charles' attention went to his son. He instantly noted the panic and worry on the boy's face. Had it not been there he would have doubted James' words immensely. The two boys were thicker than thieves and it was unusual that one of them went anywhere without the other in the summer.

"Now slow down," Charles said in a voice that he hoped was coming across much calmer than he felt. "What do you mean you cannot find him?"

"I allowed the boys to go to the Quidditch store by themselves," Lydia explained through her tears. "I was just next door in the Stationary Shop. I didn't think anything of it. They are fourteen you know. And Sirius..." she paused as a soft sob escaped her lips, "he just disappeared."

Despite the fact that he was nearly positive that James' emotions were true, Charles fixed his son with a stern look. "You are absolutely sure that you don't have a clue as to where your brother is?"

The fourteen year old quickly shook his head. "I swear dad. I turned my back for like ten seconds to look at a new broom and when I turned back around he was gone."

The rigorousness in his expression grew as his eyes bore into the child. He was quite certain that the words were truthful, but he had learned a long time ago that when it came to his sons he could never be too certain.

"I really swear dad. I wouldn't lie about it – honest!" James said in a sincere voice.

Charles nodded in reply before turning his attention back to his wife. "I will go find him and bring him home," he promised, willing his voice to remain placid.

"What if something terrible has happened to him?" Lydia asked before she could stop herself. "I'll just never forgive myself."

"James make your mother a cup of tea," Charles instructed his son before he placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I will send word as soon as I find him."

James nodded in agreement, clearly pleased to have a job to do – something to take his mind off of his missing brother - before rushing in the direction of the kitchen.

"I will be home shortly," Charles promised as he gently pulled himself from his wife's grip, "with Sirius."

* * *

Charles wasted no time moving through his house. Less than a minute after he entered his living room he was stepping out of his fireplace and into The Leaky Cauldron. His eyes scanned the room for his son hoping that perhaps Sirius was waiting there for him, too nervous to use the floo alone.

Despite the fact that the summer was dwindling to an end and the streets looked packed outside of the windows, The Leaky Cauldron was quite empty. Aside from a group of old witches sitting at a corner table with glasses of sherry in front of them, the only other person in the room was the owner, Tom. Charles nodded in his direction. He was content to set out into the street in his search but quickly decided to question Tom first.

"Afternoon," Charles forced a smile onto his face. "You haven't seen Sirius have you?"

Tom shook his head. "Lydia and James came through here not long ago asking the same thing. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sure it will be fine," Charles replied. He had always quite liked Tom. Having traveled to Diagon Alley through the floo system in The Leaky Cauldron for years he had gotten to know their family quite well. He often served the boys complimentary drinks the moment they arrived. "He seems to have wandered off from Lydia. I just thought perhaps he had stopped here."

A small frown settled in on Tom's lips. "I wish I could say he has mate but I haven't seen him since he arrived with them over an hour ago. If you'd like I can get Tabitha out here," he offered referring to the old witch that worked as the maid, "come help you look for the boy."

Charles was touched by the offer but shook his head. "I'm sure that isn't necessary. I'm almost positive that Sirius just saw something that interested him and wandered off to get a better look. I'll be coming back through with him in no time."

Tom nodded. "I'm sure you will."

Charles forced a small smile before he turned and headed towards the exit.

The bright sun blinded him for a moment after the darkness of the old bar. He stood still, waiting for his eyes to adjust and plotting his route. He was sure that there were several stores that he could skip looking in altogether. Sirius wouldn't be in the Stationary Store nor did he think the child would be lingering in Madam Malkin's.

The moment he could see clearly once more he set off, popping in and out of every store that he thought Sirius might have even an inkling of interest in. He was moving as quickly as he could down the cobblestone street. Several times he nearly knocked someone over in his haste. He was about to check Gringotts despite the fact that he couldn't see Sirius going into the bank when he spotted the boy out of the corner of his eye.

Horace Slughorn was walking beside him, a worried look plastered on the Professor's face. Sirius' own face was also one of worry mixed with chastisement.

Charles hurried over to the pair. The moment he was close enough he enveloped Sirius in a hug, lifting the boy several inches off of the ground. He embraced him so tightly that he heard a small whimper escape the child. Carefully Charles lowered him until his feet were firmly back on the ground before he crouched down in front of him. "Are you alright?"

Sirius nodded looking absolutely sick with guilt.

"You're sure?" Charles asked. When Sirius nodded once more he let out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh thank Merlin. We were all so worried about you Sirius." He hugged the child tightly against him once more. "I'm sure I've never been so happy to see someone in my life."

"Charles," Horace said breaking the spell between father and son.

Charles smiled softly at Sirius. He reached out and ran a gentle hand down the boy's face before standing straight. "Thank you so much for helping him Horace. I can't tell you how appreciative I am."

"Of course," Horace nodded.

Charles suddenly noticed that the normally cheerful man looked quite concerned – a bit cross.

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"As I explained to Sirius a task I absolutely hate is speaking to a student's parents when I know it will result in causing trouble for the student," Horace said in a hesitant voice. "However I feel that not speaking to you would do an injustice to everyone involved- Sirius included."

"Speaking to me about what?" Charles questioned. He felt the weight of Sirius' body shift next to him and he couldn't help but wonder if the child was attempting to distance himself if only by a few inches.

"I stumbled across Sirius in Knockturn Alley. I was down there making some purchases for lessons and I found Sirius inside a rather dodgy shop known for selling dark items. I hope you don't mind that I expressed my disappointment and anger to him. I know it is the summer holiday and perhaps as a teacher it isn't my place to scold him outside of Hogwarts, but I felt that both Lydia and yourself would do the same."

"There is no need for an apology," Charles quickly reassured the man, as his right hand reached out and griped firmly on Sirius' shoulder. It was taking a great deal of self-control on his part to restrain from tanning the boy's hide right in the middle of the busy road. "Sirius knows better than to be in Knockturn Alley. You are absolutely correct in your assumption, however I am afraid that he is in for far more than a scolding."

Once again Charles felt Sirius' weight shift.

"I do apologize for being the bearer of bad news," Horace said softly.

"Nonsense," Charles shook his head forcing himself to appear carefree. "I am quite grateful that you have." He paused for a moment as he glared down at the top of Sirius' head, "Sirius do you wish to say anything to Professor Slughorn?"

"I'm sorry," Sirius said in a soft voice.

"Oh it's alright," Horace smiled brightly. "Everyone makes mistakes. Can't be expected to behave all the time can we?"

"I apologize for rushing off but I really must get home," Charles said a moment later. He could understand Horace forgiving the child, but he certainly wasn't going to smile along with the man and make light of the situation.

"Of course," Horace replied. "Give my love to Lydia and say hello to James for me as well."

"Absolutely," Charles said with a forced grin before turning and walking away, his hand still griped around Sirius' shoulder as he was now guiding the boy down the street.

He paused several feet away and snapped his fingers, causing his house elf to appear before them.

"Malley please make Lydia aware that I found Sirius. Tell her that he was in Knockturn Alley and that I will explain the rest when I arrive home."

The house elf threw a disapproving look in Sirius' direction before bowing at Charles' feet and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Charles was not surprised by Malley's reaction. He was a good little elf. He often watched after the boys and although he did not discipline them, Charles did feel as though he had a hand in raising them. On several occasions he had overhead Malley scolding them for misbehavior. Charles was quite fond of him.

"Let's go," Charles instructed, his grip on Sirius' shoulder not faltering in the least.

The two walked in silence until they passed a group of children around Sirius' age. Without thinking about his actions, Sirius jerked his shoulder in an attempt to squirm out of his father's grip. He could see the two girls that he swore were a year below him in Hufflepuff watching him. He could feel the embarrassment at being led down the street like a child washing over his body.

The moment he jerked his shoulder he felt his dad halt him to a stop. A second later the man bent over and spoke directly into his ear.

"That is enough," Charles said in a stern voice. "I sincerely hope that you realize the gravity of what you have done. That being said, if you attempt to wriggle away from me again your punishment will take place where we stand. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir," Sirius breathed. He could feel his cheeks prickling as they turned a deep shade of red. Despite the fact that his dad had spoken in a whisper, he was sure that it had echoed all the way down the busy street.

Charles stood up straight and began walking once more. He sincerely hoped that Sirius would behave himself until they arrived home. He couldn't see himself doling out a punishment in the middle of the crowded street - still, he knew that he would not have a choice if Sirius repeated his actions.

Far too soon for Sirius' liking he was being guided into The Leaky Cauldron.

"Splendid," Tom said in a cheerful voice. "I was starting to get worried." The smile that was plastered on his face vanished as he eyed Charles. He had seen the look only once before when James had been about seven. The child had apparently thrown a tantrum of sorts in Florean Fortescue's and had thrown his ice cream clear across the room. Tom didn't have children of his own, but he knew that look from his own childhood days years ago. He had known that day that James' was going to get his little backside swatted and he didn't have a doubt in his mind that Sirius was in for the same fate.

"No need for worry," Charles replied as he approached the large brick fireplace. He was half tempted to fill Tom in on his son's whereabouts, but he quickly thought better of it. Despite the fact that Sirius did not deserve pity, Charles couldn't help but feel slightly bad about the level of embarrassment the boy must have felt being led down the street in such a manner. "Perhaps I'll talk Lydia into popping over for a sherry one night next week," Charles continued as he used his free hand to pick up a handful of floo powder.

"That would be lovely," Tom replied with a grin. "I look forward to it."

"As do I," Charles replied as he stepped in the fireplace with Sirius at his side. "We shall see you then."

He dropped the floo powder as he stated their destination loudly and clearly. Seconds later the pair stepped into their own parlor.

Charles did not loosen his grip on his son's shoulder as he looked up at his wife. She was standing in the arch that led to the hallway carefully leaning against the wall. Although her crying had stopped, her face was still stained with tears. Charles had expected her to give him the look she normally did when one of the boys was in trouble. It was her way after all. She would give her husband a pleading look, practically begging him with her eyes to go easy on her baby. Once the child or children were sent away she would try to convince him that a stern scolding would suffice for whatever misdeeds they had done.

Today was so very different.

Charles looked to his wife to find anger and disappointment in her eyes. He honestly couldn't blame her for it. The child had scared her half to death.

"Knockturn Alley?" Lydia questioned in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry mum," Sirius replied quietly. He was staring down at his feet, unable to look up at her.

Incapable of keeping his displeasure quiet any longer, Charles released the child from his grip only to bring the same hand down hard on the small jean clad backside.

The smack caught Sirius off guard and sent the child propelling across the parlor as he yelped in reply to the sting.

"Into the study with you this instant," Charles instructed sternly. "You will find a corner and put your nose into it." He paused for a second as he watched Sirius scurry out of the room. "You have my word that if you are anywhere but standing in the corner when I walk in that room you will be a very sorry little boy."

"Where is James?" Charles asked the moment he heard the study door close.

"Out back on his broom," Lydia responded. "I sent him out there when Malley came home with the news. I'm sure James knows exactly what is going on in here, but I didn't feel as though he needed to witness it…or hear it."

Charles nodded, quietly thankful for his wife's reasoning. Of course the boys had been punished both together and in front of each other before. It would be nearly impossible to avoid such a thing. Still, when privacy could be given, Charles liked to grant it.

"You need to calm down before you go in there," Lydia continued.

"He was in Knockturn Alley," Charles said in a grave tone. "If it wasn't for Horace who knows what may have happened to him."

"I know," Lydia replied softly. "Do you think I'm not furious with him? He scared me to death with his disappearing and then to find out he was found in such a dangerous place…" She trailed off as tears rimmed her eyes once more. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed hard and forced her emotions to cease. "This may mark the first time I have ever agreed that the child in question needs a good long trip over your knee."

Charles raised an eyebrow at her words. "I must have misheard you," he said in a joking voice hoping to eliminate the threat of her tears falling once more, "Your baby?"

She rolled her eyes at her husband before answering. "He is my baby and of course we'll have his favorite dinner and dessert tonight. I may even sneak him up an extra helping when I tuck him in. However that is hours away and right now that child needs to understand what a horrible choice he made today."

Charles couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face at her words. "Just be sure that this time the plate doesn't stay in his room. Last time James forgot about it and it took nearly two weeks to get all of the ants out of there. You would think that they would invent a spell that worked faster for such things."

Lydia wanted to respond in a witty fashion but she couldn't help the tears that clouded her vision once more.

"Love?" Charles said softly as he walked across the room and took her into his arms.

"He can never wander off like that again," she said softly. "I just couldn't bear it."

Charles hugged his wife tightly before gently pulling away from her. "I'm going to go deal with our little delinquent," he informed her in a soft voice. "I intend to get to the bottom of things in more than one way."

"I have to make a quick run to the market if I am making his favorites tonight," Lydia replied. "I'll see if Jamie wants to join me."

"I think it may be best if you take your time, give us say an hour?" Charles requested. He knew that he could easily set a silencing spell on his study but he intended to send Sirius to his room for a nap following his punishment and he was sure that the child didn't need to walk by an audience on his way.

"That'll be just fine," Lydia nodded. "I'm sure James will understand."

Charles nodded in reply before heading in the direction of his study. He did not doubt his wife's words. If he had gone to James and asked his son to stand out in the yard for the next hour to give Sirius some privacy, he knew that he would have without a single complaint. The two boys shared a friendship that others could only dream of. Charles was often amazed not only by how loyal they were to each other but how quick they were to do whatever it took to make the other happy.

He paused outside of his study, hoping that he would find Sirius standing in the corner as he instructed him to do. When James had been little it had been a common punishment whether it was accompanied by further disciplinary action or stood on its own. Around the age of ten James had insisted that he was far too old to be made to stand in the corner. Charles had taken his son's opinion into account and had instead started sending him to his room. It was only in the past year that Charles had decided that the corner should be used once more. However, it was now used differently. It was never a punishment on its own. The only time the boys were made to stand in the corner was when they were sent to the study and if they were sent to the study, there was a very small chance that the worst punishment they could imagine was not being included.

Charles took a deep breath before he pushed his study door open. He was instantly pleased to find Sirius standing in the corner as he had been instructed to do.

The room was silent as Charles grabbed hold of one of the straight back chairs in front of his desk and turned it so that it was now facing Sirius. He glanced up at the clock as he sat down. He was sure that Sirius had been in the corner for at least ten minutes so far, likely longer. He decided that at least another ten would not hurt the boy.

Charles watched in silence as Sirius shifted his weight back and forth on his feet.

Five minutes in his right hand came around and rubbed his backside. A pang of guilt hit Charles at the action. He knew how hard he had smacked his child. His own hand was still smarting slightly from the impact.

After a moment, Sirius' hand dropped back to his side. His right foot moved to the base of the wall, his trainer pushing down against the paint. Charles cleared his throat loudly causing Sirius to put his foot back down. The particular corner that Sirius had picked already had several scuff marks on the base caused by James when he was younger and then added to by Sirius in the past few years.

As far as Charles could tell, Sirius was not crying. He was not shocked by this. Unlike James who would have been crying and apologizing in hopes of being called out of the corner early, Sirius did not begin crying until his punishment was underway.

Charles glanced up at the clock, once more noting that there were three minutes left.

He sincerely hoped that his child had an excuse for being where he had, though he couldn't think of anything Sirius could say that would excuse such a horrible decision.

He glanced up at the clock to see the last minute ticking away. He was absolutely dreading what was to come. He never found pleasure in disciplining his boys. There was a small part of him that would have liked to take away Sirius' dessert for the next week, give him a stern scolding, and send him on his way. It wouldn't do though. Knockturn Alley was not a joke and if Sirius ever wandered down there again the outcome could be so very different. Charles would never forgive himself if such a thing happened and it was due to Sirius not being fully aware of what a bad decision it was.

As the last second of the minute passed he cleared his throat softly, "Sirius." He was impressed by the rigorousness he heard in his own voice.

"Yes Sir," Sirius responded softly.

"Come here please."

Without a moment of hesitation, Sirius turned and walked towards his father. He debated asking the man if he should fetch the slipper but he quickly decided not to. On the very small chance that this conversation wasn't going to go in that direction, he didn't want to be the one to put the thought into his dad's head.

The second the boy was close enough, Charles gently grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him towards him positioning him between his legs.

"I don't think I have to explain to you what a dangerous place Knockturn Alley is, do I?" Charles asked sternly.

Sirius quickly shook his head. "No Sir."

"Then why?" Charles voice thundered. "Why did you wander down there? What were you hoping to gain by doing so? Did you have a reason or were you simply being curious and careless?"

Sirius suddenly found himself unable to locate his voice. He was sure that his reasoning was not good enough. He couldn't bring himself to explain his actions. He shrugged softly in reply to the three questions.

Despite the fact that he knew it was a harsh reaction Charles quickly turned Sirius to the side and brought his hand down hard on his backside. "I asked you a question young man!"

Sirius winced as the sting that has just vanished from earlier settled in and conquered once more. A second later, he was being turned back to face the man he had grown to love as if he were his own father once more.

Sirius' eyes quickly dropped. He couldn't stand to see the disappointment in his dad's eyes. It amazed him that his birth father could beat him within an inch of his life and Sirius could take it - barely reacting at all. One stern glare from his adoptive dad though could make him wish the ground would swallow him whole. The swat he had just received had stung like a swarm of bees had attacked his bum but nothing was worse than the disappointment in the man's eyes. It was a look that made Sirius promise himself that he would never do anything to cause it again.

"If you cannot answer me you can certainly do so after you are punished," Charles said sternly. It was a threat that he always hated to make. Luckily with his boys it always worked, but he never stopped worrying that one day it wouldn't and they would call his bluff.

"I don't have a very good reason," Sirius said in a quiet voice. "I was looking to buy some pranks for school."

Charles raised an eyebrow at this discovery. "Did you purchase anything while you were there?"

Sirius quickly shook his head. "No, Professor Slughorn caught me before I could."

"How very foolish," Charles said in a stern low voice, "How irresponsible and immature. Have you any idea how dangerous some of the items in Knockturn Alley are. What if you were to buy something thinking it was all in good fun only to have it seriously injure someone?"

Sirius shrugged and then quickly realizing his mistake responded, "I didn't think of that."

"Didn't think at all it sounds like," Charles noted in a cross tone. He watched as Sirius squirmed, his head still dropped as he looked down at the floor. "Look at me," Charles instructed careful to keep his voice just as sullen as it had been.

A moment later Sirius brought his head up. As his eyes met his father's the tears instantly came to the surface now clinging desperately to the boy's eyelashes.

"Dark items are dangerous Sirius, you know that. Purchasing one – whether you realized how dangerous it was or not – and using it for a prank is foolish at best. Aside from that you wandered away causing your mum and James a great deal of worry," Charles paused as he watched his son's face blush several shades of red. "Your mother was in tears when she came home without you – did you know that?"

Sirius shook his head. The lump in his throat was making talking impossible. He had never cried prior to a punishment before but he was beginning to think that was about to change.

"Not to mention myself. I was frantic when I was searching the shops and street for you. Have you any idea what it would have done to us if something had happened to you today?"

Sirius nodded as the first tear escaped his eye and trickled down his cheek. He hadn't thought for a moment that they would worry. The idea of his mum crying and James and his dad being worried was enough to make him want to fling himself from the roof.

"You have my word young man that should you ever wander off again, I will conjure up a slipper and take you over my knee right in the middle of the street. Are we clear?"

Sirius nodded forcefully. "Yes Sir," he said as several more tears betrayed him and rolled down his face.

"And if you ever go into Knockturn Alley again not only will I take you over my knee there but I will do so again at home and every night for a week. Is that clear?" Charles fought hard to keep the sternness in his voice. He had never seen Sirius cry prior to being punished and the sight of it was affecting him much more than he would have expected.

Sirius quickly nodded once more. "Yes. I'm sorry dad."

"I know you are and I know that it will not happen again," Charles said gently.

"It won't," Sirius quickly promised. "I swear it won't, not ever!"

"I also expect that you plan on apologizing to your mum as well," Charles continued. He hoped that the boy would do so without his reminder, but he didn't want to set the child up in a position to fail either.

"I will," Sirius nodded. "I never meant to make her cry or to make you and Jamie worry."

Charles chose to ignore these words. The child was crying freely now and he still had the difficult task of doling out a punishment.

"Go in my desk and fetch the slipper," Charles said in a grave voice.

Had it been James he instructed the boy would have had a complete meltdown begging his dad to reconsider. Sirius, however, simply walked behind his dad to the desk and opened the top drawer. He stared down at the wretched thing. His real father had hit him with whips made from tree branches. He had beaten him with a belt on several occasions. He had once threw him across a room so forcefully that Sirius had hit his elbow on the cast iron stove and had to go to St. Mungo's to have it set back into place. He had never cried on these occasions. After the age of six he had never shed a single tear in front of his father. Of course the beatings had hurt but Sirius was sure that somehow, by some weird twist of fate, the slipper hurt more.

He picked it up out of the drawer and hurried back over to his dad before he could be reprimanded for taking too long. That had happened once when he had been punished with James. James had been sent to get the slipper and after trying to talk his dad out of it for several minutes he finally went and then got scolded to hurry up because he stalled for so long. Sirius didn't want the extra scolding. He was sure that he couldn't bear it.

He handed the slipper to his dad and watched as the man leaned back and placed it behind him on the desk. It was never a good sign when he did that. It meant that he intended to spank with his hand first and then switch to the slipper later.

Sirius looked up at the man that he loved as if he were his real father. "I really am sorry dad." He didn't say it in an attempt to get out of his punishment but rather in hopes of making the disappointment vanish from the man's face.

"I know you are," Charles said softly as he reached out and undid the button on the boy's jeans. "And I do forgive you Sirius, but I would not be doing my job as your father if you did not have consequences for your actions." As the last word left his mouth he quickly guided Sirius over his lap. In one quick motion he took hold of the boy's jeans and shorts and peeled them down as far as they needed to go. He could feel Sirius' body shaking with his tears as he positioned the boy to his liking.

Before the child could feel any more apprehension at the fate of his backside, Charles raised his hand and brought it down with some force.

He had developed a system for delivering a spanking to his sons. He never hit all that hard with his hand. These were meant to be warning swats. Of course he was sure that they were not pleasant to endure but then again, it was meant to be punishment.

Unlike James, Sirius did not squirm over his knee until the very end of his punishment. When Charles counted twenty five smacks with his hand, he reached back to retrieve the slipper. The bum that was presenting itself over his knee had turned a light shade of pink. It was when Charles used the slipper that he scolded as well. It was a slower part of the spanking and he felt that his boys listened more carefully then.

"I want you to know that I love you dearly Sirius," Charles said in a soft yet stern voice. "But your actions disappointed me today. I know that you know better than to act as you did."

The words hit Sirius like a punch to the gut. He found himself burying his face in his dad's pant leg as he sobbed loudly.

Charles raised the slipper and brought it down smartly on the small backside. A second later he followed it by two more smacks with just as much force.

"I'm sorry dad," Sirius sobbed as he squirmed slightly on the man's knee. He wanted nothing more than for his punishment to be over. He wanted to look in his dad's eyes and see that the disappointment had vanished. He wanted to be loved and cuddled, not spanked like the naughty boy he was.

"I hope that in the future should you ever entertain such an idea again you think back on this very moment and remember what the consequence will be," Charles warned him before bringing the slipper down twice more.

"Yes Sir," Sirius replied through his sobs. "I will dad, I promise."

Charles raised his hand and landed the two hardest smacks yet to the small backside before dropping the slipper at his side.

Sirius remained over his lap sobbing despondently.

Charles tapped the boy's back for a moment before stopping the taps and gently rubbing small circles as he whispered words of comfort.

A moment later Sirius moved his legs forcing himself to stand up in front of his father. He fell into the man's arms sobbing loudly into his chest.

"It's okay Love," Charles said softly. "I've got you. It's okay now."

The two stayed in that position for several long moments before Sirius' tears slowed down and he found his voice once again. "Stupid."

"I beg your pardon?" Charles questioned him.

"I was so stupid," Sirius clarified his words as he let go of his grip on the man. "I never should have gone down there."

"I would be inclined to agree with you," Charles said in a soft voice. "However we all make mistakes. You paid the consequences of your mistake and it's forgiven."

Sirius nodded softly at these words. Despite the fact that he had been with the Potters for quite some time now, he still struggled a bit with the forgiveness part. His real father - never having been one to talk to him at all about why he was being punished, or to comfort him after the fact - would have beat Sirius within an inch of his life for misbehaving and then would have done so again in a day or so when he drank too much and remembered what his wayward son had done.

Charles leaned forward and grabbed hold of Sirius' shorts and jeans. He gently helped the boy pull them back up to their rightful place pretending not to notice when Sirius yelped loudly as they made contact with his punished backside.

"I believe your bed is calling your name," Charles said softly.

"Will you tuck me in?" Sirius asked in a shy voice. He knew that at fourteen he was likely far too old to be tucked in but he couldn't stop himself from asking for it whenever he could. Besides, he knew that his parents spent far too long in James' room at night not to be tucking him in as well. Still, he would have been mortified if anyone from school ever found out.

"Of course," Charles replied as he stood. He crossed the room with Sirius only a step behind him.

"Where did they go?" Sirius asked as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Your mum had to run to the market and she took James with her," Charles explained. "I hear she is making someone's favorite dinner this evening and needed some things for that."

Sirius felt his cheeks prickle at the words. He had acted like a complete prat and his mum was still out getting what she needed to make his favorite foods. He was half tempted to tell her that she should wallop him too for what he did. He knew she would never do it though.

Charles pushed open the door to Sirius' bedroom. He walked across the room and lifted the covers on the boy's bed before giving Sirius a little nod instructing him to get in. Sirius wasted no time obeying and quickly got into his bed, winced as his bum made contact with his mattress, and rolled over onto his stomach.

Charles reached a hand out and gently ruffled the boy's hair before leaning over and placing a single kiss on his head. A moment later he crouched down next to the bed bringing his own face inches away from his son's.

"Make me a promise?" He asked in a grave yet soft voice.

Sirius nodded softly as he looked into his dad's eyes.

"Never take your life for granted Sirius and never put yourself in such a dangerous situation again. You are worth too much."

His tears had stopped on his trek upstairs but Sirius suddenly felt them falling once more. Silently this time- cleansing tears.

"Promise," Sirius said in a hoarse voice.

Charles nodded as he reached his hand out and gently squeezed the back of the boy's neck. "I'll wake you before dinner."

Sirius nodded in reply unable to find the words that he wanted to say. He couldn't explain how his dad made him feel or how a simple sentence could make him want to be the best behaved boy in all of Hogwarts.

He watched as his dad waved his hand, causing the room to darken a great deal, before he walked out leaving Sirius' bedroom door open just a crack the way he liked it.

Sirius brought a hand up brushing the hot tears from his face. He was sure that he didn't deserve the Potters, but he was forever thankful that he had been sent them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he was a bit disoriented. He tried to remember why he was in bed and why his room was dim yet not nearly dark enough for it to be the middle of the night and not nearly light enough for it to be morning. Then the events of the day came rushing back to him, playing through his mind like a horrible dream.

Wandering off, Knockturn Alley, the spanking that had followed.

He felt his face prickle with warmth at the thought of it all.

Then there was his family. His dad had said that he forgave him and Sirius was thankful for it. He was nearly positive that James wouldn't be angry. His mum was a different story though.

His stomach flipped at the thought of his mum. He was absolutely positive that he had never seen her as angry as she had been earlier. He knew he had to talk to her – to apologize. He just wasn't sure how to do it. Usually when he got into any sort of trouble, she didn't seem angry at all. Usually she would approach him first, making sure that he was okay, bringing him some sort of treat. It was completely normal for her to wake her sons up from their nap, ready to spoil them rotten. Sirius was sure that it had been at least a few hours since he had been made to take a nap and he had woken up all on his own.

He chewed softly on his bottom lip as he tried to decipher how exactly he was supposed to handle this. It was one thing when his dad was cross with him. That happened more frequently. Sirius was comfortable with asking – sometimes begging – the man to forgive him. He had never had to do so with his mum though.

Slowly he rolled onto his back. He braced himself for pain when his bum settled into the mattress and was shocked when he found that he wasn't in any discomfort at all. Sirius always felt that it was almost adding insult to his injury when his bum didn't ache for hours after he was punished. He felt that for all the crying that he had done he should at least be able to feel sorry for himself hours later when he could still barely sit down.

He raised his arms over his head, stretching before rolling onto his other side. A moment later he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of James sitting on top of his desk staring at him.

"Git!" Sirius accused as he quickly sat up. "You scared the shit out of me!"

James gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry." Seconds later his expression changed to one of annoyance. "You're one to talk though. _I_ scared the shit out of _you_? And I suppose you think I fancied your disappearing act earlier?"

Sirius felt his insides coil at the words. He had been stupid to entertain for even a moment that James wouldn't be cross. "About that," he said softly. He paused as he searched for the right words before realizing that the only words that mattered were truthful ones. "I'm sorry."

"You could have told me," James said in a hurt voice.

"I should have just not done it at all," Sirius countered in a melancholy tone.

James shrugged softly in reply but Sirius knew the look on his brother's face. James was trying to find the right words to say something.

"How long have you been there?" Sirius asked, hoping to move past the topic. James was in his room after all, that was a good sign. At least his brother wasn't off somewhere content to stew in his anger and ignore him all together.

"About ten minutes," James replied. "Dad made me promise I wouldn't bother you. He thinks I'm cleaning my room."

Sirius rolled his eyes in response. He was sure that their dad didn't really believe that James was cleaning his room. It often looked like a pack of pixies had taken over in there and James rarely cleaned it until he was made to do so.

"You okay?" James asked in a soft voice after a moment of silence.

Sirius could hear the concern in the words – in James' tone. His instant reaction was to ignore it, to make light of the situation.

"No," Sirius replied. He tried to force a chuckle but it came out all wrong. "I told you, you nearly made my heart stop. It still isn't beating normally."

"I mean with everything else," James clarified. "With earlier."

Sirius was silent as he pondered over these words, their mum still weighing heavy on his mind. He wasn't alright with how he had treated her – not at all.

"Siri," James said in a quiet voice as he slid off of the desk. He walked the five steps across the room and sat on the edge of his brother's bed. "What is it?"

Had it been anyone else in the world, Sirius would have cut off his own hand before admitting how he felt. It was different with James though. It always had been. There wasn't a single soul on the planet that he could trust more and he knew it. James wouldn't poke fun at him.

"Mum was real mad at me when I got home," Sirius said in a hushed voice. He could feel his ears burning at the memory of it. He had been nearly certain that if his dad wasn't there she would have doled out a punishment with ease.

"So?" James asked. He instantly felt like a complete prat for his words. He knew what it felt like to make their mum mad. It was absolutely dreadful. The last time he could remember having succeeded in angering her had been when Sirius had first come to live with them. James had attempted to hide Sirius and had been caught by his mum. He had brushed off the distressing feelings that day. There had been too much else going on – but he still remembered feeling them. In his entire life his mum had smacked him once. He had been about five and in London with her for the day. They had been standing on a busy corner and James had seen a puppy across the street. Without giving his actions any thought he had let go of her hand, ran out into the road, and nearly gotten hit by a car. When she had caught up with him, she had hugged him so tightly that he could hardly breathe and then she had landed a single smack to his backside causing him to cry instantly. Even at five he could remember being deeply ashamed that he had behaved so badly for her. "I'm sorry," James quickly said before Sirius could respond. He could see the hurt in his brother's eyes. "I'm an arse sometimes."

Sirius looked to James for clarification.

"It's a horrible feeling when she is angry with you. I shouldn't have acted like you were dumb for being upset about it. Not after today."

"Was she real mad when Malley came home and told her where I was?" Sirius hated himself for asking the question. He was almost positive that he didn't want to know the answer.

James was silent for a moment as he tried to find the right words before realizing that there were no right words. He couldn't lie to Sirius and any other words would be just that. "Yeah, she was."

"She didn't come in to wake me up," Sirius said the words instantly feeling like a complete baby for being so upset over it.

James couldn't imagine such a thing. It wasn't as if it was something she only did on occasion. Every time James had ever been punished and then made to take a nap his mum had come to wake him. Even when he had gotten suspended it hadn't changed. She had scolded him at first and handed him a list of chores he was to complete while he was home, but after that she had cuddled him for ages making him feel loads better. She had even slipped him a chocolate frog as she made him promise not to tell his dad that she had. "Maybe she was on her way up but you woke up first?" James tried even though he knew that his words didn't make any sense. His mum had spent the better part of the afternoon organizing the pantry and now she was cooking dinner. "She's making roast beef," James added. "And treacle tart for dessert."

Sirius was sure that James' words were meant to make him feel better but if anything they made him feel worse.

"She was scared Siri," James said in a soft voice when he saw the hurt in Sirius' eyes deepen, "Really, really scared. She was crying and everything. I think she thought that she might never see you again."

Sirius felt his stomach flip at the words. He was sure that he had never felt so bad about doing something before in his life. "Should I go try and talk to her now?" He was sure that if she was alone in the kitchen he could find the right words. He often talked to her in the kitchen. James usually slept in forever in the summer. Sirius would wake at least an hour before him. It was actually one of his favorite times of day, eating his breakfast while he chatted it up with his mum.

"If you think it's a good idea then-"

"If what is a good idea?" Charles asked as he walked through the bedroom door. "Not planning our next great mischievous adventure are we boys?"

To anyone else it would have sounded like a scolding, but Sirius could see the hint of amusement in his father's eyes.

"Nope," Sirius replied. "I'm staying out of trouble."

"Ah excellent answer," Charles smiled. "And speaking of…" He turned his attention to James. "I thought we were cleaning our room and not disturbing Sirius?"

"I didn't disturb him," James replied. "Did I Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Didn't tidy your room either I presume?" Charles questioned.

"Well no," James answered. "Not really."

"Not really or not at all?" Charles asked with a small grin of amusement. He was not daft. He had known the moment that James had gone upstairs that he never intended to enter his room, let alone clean it.

"Not at all," James clarified. "But I can now." He quickly stood and headed in the direction of the door.

"You cannot," Charles shook his head. "Because now it is time for dinner, go wash up and help your mother set the table."

James made a face at these words causing his father to playfully swat his backside.

"Go now," Charles instructed. "Before you find yourself cleaning your room and being sent to bed without supper."

James playfully rolled his eyes before groaning his agreement and leaving the room. It was always the punishment that their father joked about giving them – sending them to bed without supper. Both boys knew it would never really happen but it was always threatened in a teasing tone nonetheless.

Sirius looked up at his dad as he climbed out from under his covers.

"Alright then?"

Sirius nodded as he stood. It was always the same. Despite the fact that he had misbehaved horribly and his dad had been quite fair with his punishment the man obviously still felt bad. He would spend the next hour or so throwing glances in Sirius' direction, making sure the child was truly okay and that no hard feelings were harbored.

"I'll go wash up too," Sirius offered. He made it all of five steps across the room when his dad reached out and grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug.

He felt the man's chin rest on the top of his head for a moment before he pulled it away and planted a gentle kiss on Sirius' forehead. "You are so very loved," Charles said in a soft voice. "You know that don't you?"

Sirius nodded unable to find his voice. He could feel the tears burning the back of his throat and he was sure that if he attempted to speak they would rush to the surface causing him more embarrassment than he could handle in one day.

A moment later Charles slowly released his grip on the child, "Go get washed up then."

* * *

Sirius went to bed long before he was made to do so.

Dinner had been delicious just as he had known it would. His mum had hardly spoken a single word to him though.

Throughout the entire meal she had asked him to pass the vegetables once and apologized for accidently kicking him under the table. Aside from that she had remained silent. Of course she had talked to James and to their dad but she had hardly even acknowledged Sirius' presence.

After dinner and dessert he had wanted to try and talk to her but when he offered to clean up she had shook her head and waved her hand causing the mess to clean itself before she retreated to the parlor with a book.

Sirius had debated approaching her there but his dad was in the room too and despite the fact that he had no problem talking to the man, he didn't want him to hear the conversation with his mum either.

Instead, Sirius had gone up to James' room with him and played a game of chess even though he couldn't concentrate in the least. He had lost horribly although he was sure that James was going easy on him.

The moment their game ended Sirius announced that he was going to bed. James tried his hardest to convince his brother to stay up and talk to him but Sirius declined. He appreciated James but he wanted to be alone.

He rolled onto his side as he felt the tears burning the back of his throat once more. He should have said something at dinner. He should have ignored the fact that they weren't alone and just said everything he felt. Now it was probably too late. She probably hated him. She was probably regretting the decision to ever adopt him. She was probably wondering if his real parents would take him back.

"Bit early for bed isn't it?"

He quickly sat up to see her walking across his room, a concerned look on her face.

He couldn't stop the tears from rushing to the surface and then rolling down his face. "I'm so sorry," he croaked through his tears. He felt like an idiot but he couldn't hold his emotions or the words back for even a second longer.

Less than a minute later she was across the room and sitting on is bed. "Come here Love," she said softly.

Without a moment of hesitation Sirius crawled out from under his quilt. A second later he was in her lap, allowing her to cuddle him.

"Please forgive me," he practically begged through his tears. "I swear I'll never do it again."

"I'm not angry with you Sirius. Not anymore. I'm hurt. I'm hurt that you would do something like that to me and I still can't shake the feeling that I almost lost you today."

Her words caused Sirius' tears to turn to sobs. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…I didn't think it would hurt you."

"You are one of my babies," she said in a gentle voice. "If something were to happen to you I would be inconsolable. I can't even fathom the thought." She paused for a moment as her right hand gently rubbed Sirius' back. "I know that you are young and that you made a foolish mistake and as I said I am not cross with you, but please don't ever do anything like that again. I'm sure I couldn't handle it."

"I promise," Sirius blubbered out through his tears.

She nodded softly before placing a kiss on top of the child's head. "That's a promise that I will hold you too."

The pair stayed as they were for nearly thirty minutes, Sirius in her lap, cuddled against her, as she gently whispered reassurances to him. When his tears finally subsided he cleared his throat, "I really am sorry for today and I promise it will never happen again."

"I know that you are," she replied in a kind voice. "And you are forgiven." She paused for a moment as she looked down at him. "Now are you sure that you want to be in bed quite so early? Summer is nearly over you know. You'll be back at Hogwarts before you know it and restricted to your dormitory after curfew."

Sirius sniffled softly. A part of him felt guilty for having fun. After the way he had made her feel the least he could do was send himself to bed early.

"I'm sure James is just dying to do something with you," she went on.

Sirius nodded in agreement as he gently untangled himself from her arms and crawled out of her lap. "You're sure I shouldn't go to bed early tonight? After what I did I mean?" He was ashamed to ask such a question but he had to be sure.

"Nonsense," she insisted. "Go see what James is up to. Besides from what I understand you have already been thoroughly punished."

Sirius blushed involuntarily at her words.

"I'm sure that sending you to bed early on top of that would constitute as cruel and unusual punishment," she smiled softly. "Go be a kid."

Sirius grinned in reply as he slid off of the side of his bed. He walked halfway across his room before he turned and went back to her. He threw his arms around her, squeezing tightly. "Love you."

"With all my heart," she answered in a soft voice.


End file.
